I Love You Too
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: Love is like a stranger who happens to go past your home every day but you never recognize him/her until he/she knocks the door of your heart. Same happened with me !


**A/N** : Just a cute Abhirika ! Enjoy :D

* * *

**Prologue: **

Love is like a stranger who happens to go past your home every day but you never recognize him/her until he/she knocks the door of your heart. Same happened with me. She was there, all the time during those two years of my Mission but I never recognized my love for her. One year passed and she happened to join Mumbai Forensic Lab. Me and Daya was good friend of her . In this way all of us were connected by our profession. After another year passed in Mumbai, I realized I had fallen in love with Tarika. When I told daya about how I felt for her, he yelled at me why I never interacted with her About my feelings when we were on Same Mission. It's because the love didn't knock the door then.

**####**

I was very confused. I just wanted to speak my heart to Tarika but at the same time I was afraid. I gathered some courage and dialed her no.

"Hello," said a beautiful voice.

"Hi, tarika!" I paused, "I was thinking if I can meet you today."

"Yeah sure. Come home, _mamma_ has made rajma-rice for lunch." She said.

"No not at home. I was thinking if we can meet outside of home at some coffee shop or something." I said.

"Abhijeet," she spoke my name heavily "are you asking me out?"

"Hmm, kind of." I said.

"See I would be happy to go with you if you were so sure about taking me out."

"Sure. I am damn sure. I want to take you out tarika."

"I know," she started grinning "so where should we meet?"

" is Juhu-Beach okay" I asked.

"It's perfect! I complete my pending work now and see you at 3 O'clock"

"Alright. I see you then." I hung up the call.

"What do you think Daya about tarika ? I mean does she love me, too?" I wanted to know his opinion on our relationship status. He knew both of us more than we knew each other.

"I think she loves you too. But you have to initiate to propose her." he said.

"I am going to propose her today. It's a perfect chance," I paused "just Tarika and me, sitting on Juhu beach. I will do it today."

"Best of luck," he said getting ready to go to meet his Client ( Khabri ) .

While I still had three more hours to meet her so I decided to be groomed by reaching a nearby boys' salon.

"_Bhaiya hair style change kar du aapki_?" The hairdresser asked me. I thought for a second.

"Okay. But which else will suit me," I asked in return.

"_Aap par Sidharth malhotra wali fit baithegi_," he suggested. He was a big fan of Bollywood as I could see posters of many film stars.

"Okay. Do it," I said knowing there could be a risk of looking terribly odd, yet I took a chance.

For the next hour or so, he kept applying different materials on my hair that could help me have Sid's style and then he took another hour in cutting it. I wondered even real Sid might not have spent this much time on his own hairstyle. Finally, after a while he gave me freedom. I rushed to reach Juhu.

**####**

I reached Juhu Beach, tried to find Tarika around as it was 5 minutes past 3:00. She finally appeared. I saw her from a long distance. I wondered what she would have to say about my new look. I only wished she didn't make fun of my hairstyle, as she never leaves any chance of Leg-pulling.

"Hey," she raised her hand finding me from her place. I walked towards her.

"Oohhh," she said, closely observing my new look. "New hair style, hmm"

"How did you find it?" I asked hoping she didn't pull my leg. We found a place to sit

"Your hair is like Sid's and I like Shahrukh's."

"So you want me to have Srk's style."

"When did I say so?"

"But you did mean so."

"Hello," she snapped her fingers. "why should I care about your hair style?" she was trying not to laugh. Her leg-pulling session had started.

"Anyway I myself like Sid. And I am going to keep shahrukh's style soon" I said in my defense.

She stayed quiet, smiling silently.

"I know this hairdresser who can turn my hair into Shahrukh's hair," I said as she started laughing badly. She kept laughing into her for a while until I asked, "Now what?"

"That's all about hair. But can he also turn your face as handsome as Shahrukh's," she did not stop laughing.

"What do you mean by turning? I am already handsome. More handsome than your shahrukh."

"My shahrukh…I wish he was my Shahrukh," She heaved deeply pretending to feel so regretted.

"Call your Shahrukh. I am going Andheri back," I stood up to leave because no other way could overdo her. I started walking for a while, getting far from her.

"And I am very much of happy with my Sid's hairstyle," I shouted turning back to her. She was still laughing.

In real sense, I could not leave her alone like this as I was too doing childish thing with her, so I sat 15-16 steps away from her.

She looked at me and started shouting to tease me "SRK SRK."

I looked at her smiling. I love the way she becomes drama queen

"Shahrukh khan," She shouted again. People around her started looking at her surprisingly.

In return, I too shouted, "Deepika padukone. Deepika padukone"

Some of the people who were seeing Tarika, turned to me now. Instead of feeling embarrassed, I felt extremely happy to do such a nonsense thing.

She stood up from her place to walk to sat beside me and said, "see, I've called shahrukh but he hasn't come so I am planning my day with you"

"Hmm, in fact I too called Deepika. She hasn't come either so I think you are not that bad to spend a day with," I said as she smiled.

We kept sitting there for a while. All the while, I had one question in my mind – is this the right time to propose her? And I finally decided to do it now.

"Tarika, I want to say something," I was going to propose her.

"Say it later. Feed me something first. I am too hungry," she stood up.

"But….."

"No but…let's go first," she pulled my hand up, in order to make me stand and go with her.

I stood up. We walked around to see if there was something Tarika might like to eat. She said she would eat _Paani-Puri._

I loved the way she ate _Paani-Puri._ Her facial expressions told that it was too spicy for her, yet she loved it.

After a while, we thought to have regular meal for the lunch. Tarika had come by car, and I had come by My bike. We let the bike remain parked in the parking, and sat in Tarika's car, reaching to Pizaa Hut . tarika just loved the pizza of Pizza Hut . We ordered a medium Capsicum cheeze Pizza for us.

"Tarika, you look nice in this black dress!" I said to fill the time gap between ordering the pizza and getting it.

"You too," she said. I still could not initiate to propose her. When she said 'you too' I thought of a way I might propose her easily.

"Tarika, shall I ask something?" I had to pretend I didn't understand 'you too'.

"What?" she said as the waiter arrived with our pizza

"I really don't understand what 'you too' means," I said pretending as if I really didn't know it.

"You are kidding me. How come you don't know this," she said in way of humor. She didn't believe I didn't get this.

"I seriously don't get these two words together 'you too'. It okay if you don't want to make me get this," I said. I was just waiting for her to start explaining this.

"See 'you too' is a phrase of complimenting people back for whatever they had complimented us," she really gave a good explanation. Yet I had to show I didn't get it.

"What?….I still can't get it."

"Ohh ho," she showed her disappointment. "Say, if you tell me that I am the most beautiful girl in this world then I would say 'you too' that means YOU are the most handsome boy in this world, TOO"

"I agree with the later part," I said mischievously.

"We only agree with something we have doubt. The former part is a fact." She said, not letting her down.

"I guess someone is praising herself," I said as she smiled.

We had finished our pizza. We left the place. Coming out, I said tarika to bring the car here from parking. I kept standing outside while she stepped few meters towards parking.

"Hey," I shouted from the same place. She turned back. "You really are the most beautiful girl in this world."

"You too," she said coming closer to me. "So now you get what 'you too' means."

"Let's check it," I said. "If I say you made my day!"

"Then I would say you too!"

"If I say you make my heart beat faster."

"You too," she said smiling.

"If I say you make me feel happy."

"You too," she was smiling.

"If I say you make me love you," I finally said for which I created this 'you too' scene

"You too," it unknowingly came out of her. Her expressions confirmed that knowingly she would have said the same. She just ran towards parking, blushing.

"Tarika," I said as she stopped running. I started walking towards her.

"I love you Tarika," I bent down on my knee "I will be the luckiest person if you say yes!"

"I love you too." she said holding my hand. I hugged her.

* * *

**A/N : A small attempt on a new concept :P Hope you all liked it :) **

**Please review ! :D **


End file.
